


Come back for him

by stacksonporn (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, Roy Harper is Jackson Whittemore, Stackson - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, but they find out, or that roy isnt even his real name, team arrow doesn't know about jackson being a werewolf, throy brotp, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: This pretty much my alternate scene for when Stiles and Lydia find Jackson in 6x20. Jackson moved to Star City and changed his name to Roy Harper to get away from hunters. He keeps in touch with the pack and they all know about it, but Team Arrow doesn't have a clue. Stiles and Jackson are in a long distance relationship and haven't been able to see each other for years. Lydia calls telling Jackson to be with him one more time.~~~~~~~~~~"Jackson! None of us are going to survive this! You have to be with him.""Lydia, what are you talking about?"





	Come back for him

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stackson sm damn. And just like my other fan fics, this is un-betaed and right of the hand so I apologize for any mistakes.

It was calm in Star City lately. They just defeated Prometheus and they got off the Island on time. They were still jumping because of what happened, but Roy got over it sooner then the rest. They didn't understand mostly. Especially Oliver. Oliver went through so much more then the rest-well, that's what Roy told them.

They don't know how his real name is Jackson. That he's part werewolf and part Kanima. They don't even know he didn't grow up in Star City. It's not like he didn't trust him because he did, he trusted his friends with his life, but he just couldn't get himself to talk about it. He talks to Lydia more then others, so that's the only one Team Arrow knows about. They think that their parents were friends and they stayed in touch after his died, except his _didn't_ die. They stayed in London.

So when Lydia called him while they were all in the bunker, he didn't hesitate to put it on speaker so everyone else could say hi. It was a mistake.

They second he answered he could here gunshots and roars. But when he tried to pick it up, Thea and Laurel stopped him.

"Jackson!" Lydia screamed into the phone.

Roy felt a lump in his throat as they all looked at him, but his pack was in trouble and they needed him. "Lydia! Lydia what's going on?!"

"None of us are going to survive this! You have to be with him." Lydia screams as a bullet flies right past her.

"Lydia, what are you talking about?"

"They're killing everybody! Everyone's turning into stone!"

Roy feels his chest tighten. "Is he-"

"Yeah, he's ok. But you need to be with him."

"Lydia, tell us what you're talking about! And who the hell is Jackson?!" Oliver screams at her.

"I can't. Jackson come back. Come home." Lydia says and then drops the phone, screaming as a bullet came towards her.

Roy grunts and falls onto the floor, covering his years at the sound. He quickly recovered, his team unfazed and staring at him. He reaches for the phone, the call still going. He screams for them. For anyone. All of their names but all he can hear are gun shots. He quickly hangs up the phone, throwing it into the wall and walking away. "Roy! Roy!" Oliver screams but the werewolf ignores him. He tries to get away. He was already in his beta form, his head ducking down trying to avoid them.

 Oliver grabs his arm but Jackson throws him against the wall, roaring loudly. His eyes are electric blue, his fangs out and venom dripping down his claws as he runs out of the bunker.

Felicity quickly runs to Oliver's side, giving him to John and Thea, already looking up how long he lived in the Glades before the earthquake. once she gets enough information, she turns and looks at the others. "He only lived in the Glade less then a year before he met all of us. There's a lease signed by Jackson, David, and Mary Whittemore, they lived in London for a while but the son moved out and the parents stayed. Before that they lived in Beacon Hills. Where Lydia does." She moved aside and showed them the Whittemore family picture.

"Look up that town." Oliver grunts and soon Felicity starts reading out loud. "Beacon Hills, California has been experiencing unexplained murders for the past 3 years. At fist the town though they were animal attacks, mountain lions to be exact, but then there was more. People's chest slashed and humans ritually sacrificed. People getting stabbed by swords and then other decapitated. for 3 months teenagers were dying, a mercury colored liquid coming out of their body right before they were killed." Felicity paused and swallowed. "People's who's skulls were ripped open and their Pineal Glands stolen." She quickly turns back to her friends. "What the fuck."

 "Find Roy or Jackson or what ever the fuck is name is and get him back here right now." Oliver ordered. They all nod and quickly suit up, but Jackson was already out of the elevator.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

So he explains everything. The Kanima. The werewolves. All the murders. That he had to change his name because of hunters. And how he has to go back home to be with Stiles.

 "We're coming with you. We all know how to fight and it seems like your friends need it." Oliver says but Jackson just smirks.

"I don't think so. Lydia might be able to predict death, but it's the fear that makes her think we won't survive. But Scott's a True Alpha. And he has 6 werewolves, a hunter, 1 werecoyote, a banshee and a human on his side. He'll save them all."

"Then why are you going?"

"I need to be with Stiles."

"Well we're not letting you go alone." Thea says. "We're coming. Deal with it." She smirks and grabs her suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take them long to get to Beacon Hills. Thank god for Oliver's private jet. Jackson was jumpy the whole time, nervous because it was his first time coming back to Beacon Hills since everything happened. Sure, he kept in touch with everyone, but it was never the same.

 When they finally got there, they landed on the roof of the hospital. He got out first, catching a way too familiar scent and jumping up, ready to attack Gerard but getting shot instead, he was thrown back onto the ground. The other hunters snuck up behind team arrow and knocked them up from behind and Gerard smirked. "Leave 'em! I only want him."

The hunters grabbed Jackson and took him to the armory, chained him up and Gerard waited there until he woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stiles heard Gerard say that he had Jackson, he refused to believe it.

"He had some friends with him. They had arrows but they weren't hunters. I let them go, they're not my concern." Gerard told them where everyone was and Stiles and Lydia went to get Jackson from the armory. They got Oliver, Thea, Laurel, and John on their way, needing back up in case there was more hunters then they expected.

"I don't understand why he didn't tell us." Thea and Laurel were talking to each other and Lydia stopped them when they got to the door. They both gripped onto there weapons and held them up.

"Sweetie, put the weapons down. We won't be needing them." She smirks.

"They have guns, Lydia! How are we supposed to fight them without our weapons?!" Oliver whisper-yelled.

"You'll see." Stiles winks and kicked the door down. Their was about 20 hunters and they all pointed their guns, ready to shoot.

Lydia stands tall and screams, her hands out and pushing the bullets away as they came. She fought of the last few hunter that got back up with the others help and Stiles kicked the other door down so he could get to Jackson.

But he was already there.

"Jackson?"

"Stiles."

"Oh my god, Jackson!" Stiles screams and runs into his arms, tightly wrapping his around around Jackson's neck like he was holding on for dear life.

Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles' waist just as tight, and breathed in his scent.

Stiles pulls away and grabs Jackson's face in his hands and smashed their lips together.

It might not have been the most appropriate time but neither one cared,

_This was their first kiss._

Lydia cleared her throat h=behind her and the two boys pulled away. "I hate to break this up but we need to go. Like now."

Stiles and Jackson nods and walk out of the armory together.

There's always going to be monsters and hunters going after them everyday of their lives, but today they know they'll win this war.

They'll win every time as long as they're together.


End file.
